


Парень не промах

by Bastien_Moran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien_Moran/pseuds/Bastien_Moran
Summary: Первое знакомство Джима Мориарти и Себастьяна Морана (в хед-каноне ролевой игры Ватиканские камеи: http://sherlocked2012.unoforum.ru/). После утраты своего прежнего компаньона, друга и телохранителя и по рекомендации нынешнего начальника охраны Джим неохотно принимает к рассмотрению кандидатуру Себастьяна Морана - бывшего британского военного, полковника в отставке, работавшего по контракту в горячих точках Балкан и Ближнего Востока. Знакомство неожиданно оказывается интересным для них обоих...





	1. "Все как вы любите"

**Author's Note:**

> Первое знакомство Джима Мориарти и Себастьяна Морана (в хед-каноне ролевой игры Ватиканские камеи: http://sherlocked2012.unoforum.ru/). После утраты своего прежнего компаньона, друга и телохранителя и по рекомендации нынешнего начальника охраны Джим неохотно принимает к рассмотрению кандидатуру Себастьяна Морана - бывшего британского военного, полковника в отставке, работавшего по контракту в горячих точках Балкан и Ближнего Востока. Знакомство неожиданно оказывается интересным для них обоих...

Войдя рано утром в огромный трехкомнатный «люкс», занятый человеком по имени Декстер Десмонд (так Джеймс Мориарти значился в книге гостей), Горан Павич понял, что со вчерашнего вечера ничего не изменилось.  
Босс был в дурном настроении и по-прежнему считал его затею «со смотринами» пустой; это читалось в небрежном жесте, каким он пригласил начальника своей охраны занять место за кофейным столом.  
— Мистер Десмонд… — Павич решил, что пока лучше будет держать с Джимом официальный тон — Я обо всем договорился. Морана заберут из дома, где он квартирует, к полудню привезут в клуб, и там я его встречу и, на правах распорядителя охотой, представлю вам. Вы с ним войдете в группу стрелков, которых я поведу упражняться на стенд в стрельбе из гладкоствольного. Думаю, вам будет интересно взглянуть, как он отрабатывает по движущейся мишени. Говорю же, этот парень с любой винтовкой — виртуоз!  
Босс неохотно отвлекся от чашки с кофе и посмотрел на серба своими темными холодными глазами. От этого взгляда бывалому солдату, прошедшему не одну и не две горячих точки, всегда становилось не по себе, а порой мороз подирал по коже, и мысли начинали путаться, как на сеансе у гипнотизера.  
— Горан, ты абсолютно свободен в своих действиях, я уже дал свое согласие… мы поиграем в ружья и пистолеты… но не обещаю непременно принять на службу твоего протеже. Я вообще не намеревался никого нанимать до конца лета. Найти замену Оскару будет непросто.  
— Считайте, что я ее нашел, мистер Десмонд! — неожиданно для себя выпалил Горан. — Оскар — Царствие ему небесное — был хороший стрелок, и боец хороший, но сказать по правде, Себастьяну Морану и в подметки не годится!  
Босс усмехнулся, и на его бледном лице промелькнуло выражение заинтересованности:  
— Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть когда-нибудь так горячо хвалил чужие способности — кроме шлюх. Что ж, посмотрим твоего Морана. И я от всей души желаю ему оказаться не хуже твоей рекомендации…  
Беседа перешла на другие темы: Мориарти всегда быстро решал рабочие вопросы. Через полчаса Горан покинул его апартаменты, и сразу же набрал на мобильном номер Морана, своего давнего сослуживца и армейского приятеля, ныне — отставного военного, сумевшего добавить к скромной пенсии неплохой доход от ремесла «егеря», выполнявшего заказы на «отстрел дичи».

***

Бурящая трель мобильного телефона буквально взорвала мозг Себастьяна, но заставила разлепить глаза, потому что нашарить проклятый аппарат наощупь, чтобы запустить его в стену ему не удалось. Когда он все же подобрал трубку с пола, и глянул на монитор, то мысленно послал кретина Павича куда подальше — виданное ли дело, будить человека, до трех часов утра злоупотреблявшего всеми видами спиртного, в десять!  
— Да… — злобно выдохнул он, включив кнопку приема звонка.  
— Моран? Спишь, черт! Просыпайся, выгони из постели шлюху, и пусть она сварит тебе кофе! Через час я заеду за тобой! Мы отправляемся за город! — заорал ему прямо в ухо его давний армейский приятель.  
— Шшшш… Не ори, я уже оглох, кретин! А ты, похоже, вкатил себе клизму крепкого кофе с утра пораньше… — он потянулся за пачкой сигарет, вытряхнул остатки на постель и закурил, выслушав в ответ все, что Горан о нем думал, и примирительно проворчал:  
— Ладно, ладно, старина, не принимай на свой счет… Что? Шлюха? Какая еще шлюха? Нет, я бухал с друзьями, у нас тут случился мальчишник из-за одного дурака, решившего навертеть себе на хрен обручальное кольцо… Нет, ты его не знаешь, он мой школьный приятель…  
Горан Павич явно пребывал во взвинченном состоянии, потому снова затараторил что-то про кофе и сборы, и про выезд в предместье.  
— Ты действительно тащишь меня поохотиться? И что за дичь? Очередное толстосумчатое или самка тупого рогатого гамадрила? — ему было не так уж принципиально знать, что это был за выезд, просто развлечение, смотрины его навыков каким-нибудь потенциальным заказчиком «услуг» или же непосредственно чей-то предоплаченный заказ — бывало, что он видел свою жертву первый и последний раз через объектив снайперской винтовки. Сейчас главной проблемой было не это, а то, как вытащить себя из постели и привести в более-менее товарный или рабочий вид после вчерашнего угара.  
 _«Проклятье, никогда не буду больше мешать виски с пивом, русской водкой и текилой…»_  — зарекся он, впрочем, не в первый и, видимо, не в последний раз. Напивался он редко, но если уж такое случалось, то мало кто был способен на спор перепить отставного полковника. Однако, с каждым разом утреннее похмелье становилось все тяжелее…  
 _«Старею…»_  — с отвращением подумал Себастьян и, подтвердив готовность ехать с его водителем хоть к черту на кулички, вырубил телефон.  
Спустя сорок минут, освеженный холодным душем, свежевыбритый и слегка подлечившийся лошадиной дозой аспирина, Моран по-военному быстро облачился в легкую армейскую футболку Coolmax, брюки-хаки из Гортекса(1), жилет со множеством кармашков, включая потайные, и уже завязывал шнурки на водостойких берцах(2), когда в домофон позвонили и пригласили его спускаться к машине.  
Проверив экипировку, в которую входило все самое необходимое для загородной поездки (за исключением огнестрельного оружия, которым его всегда снабжали заказчики или посредники), Моран захватил и солнцезащитные очки, невзирая на пасмурную погоду за окном — то, что для Лондона было обычным делом, могло обернуться слепящими солнечными лучами в его предместьях. Второй причиной взять их с собой было желание спрятать от глаз Горана и потенциального заказчика следы вчерашней попойки.  
Внизу его ожидал Hammer(3), стало быть, предстоит скорее охота, чем работа. Хотя и смотрины тоже были вероятны, тем более, что другой его армейский дружок недавно обещал замолвить за него словечко, когда будет вести переговоры со своими деловыми партнерами. Не исключено, что приглашение от Горана — и есть результат данной ему рекомендации…  
Час с четвертью спустя, Хаммер подкатился к закрытым воротам загородного охотничьего клуба, имеющего репутацию весьма респектабельного заведения для британских толстосумов, и Моран поскучнел. Наверняка ему опять поручат вальнуть бизнес-конкурента или очередного любовника очередной неверной жены… Скууука…  
Горан встретил его, отделившись от толпы мужчин, уже осматривавших охотничьи ружья и о чем-то весело болтавших друг с другом.  
— И давно ты ведешь корпоративы у банкиров? — съязвил Себастьян, отвечая на рукопожатие и медвежьи объятия приятеля-серба.  
— С чего ты решил, что они банкиры? — усмехнулся тот в ответ. - Пойдем, подберем тебе что-нибудь стоящее. — он повел его в оружейную комнату, а по дороге, понизив голос, пробормотал — Удиви их, и ты до конца своих дней будешь обеспечен работой.  
— Стриптиз станцевать? — подначил он в ответ.  
— Да, хотя бы вот с этой красоткой! — Горан подвел его к стенду, на котором красовалась новенькая снайперская винтовка М110(4).  
— О, нет… ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел вот с этим охотиться на… кстати, а на кого твои банкиры собираются охотиться в разгар лета? На динозавров, судя по калибру? — Моран скорчил кислую мину, но его руки уже любовно завладели винтовкой и глаза цепко осматривали новинку американцев. — Это что, самая последняя модификация М24?  
— Да, опытный образец. Только что прошла испытания в DIS(5). Что скажешь, снайпер?  
— Она прекрасна, но... если мы идем не на динозавра, и не нужно будет завалить кого-то вместе с его бронированным авто с расстояния в полмили, то я предпочту что-нибудь… попроще. Старый добрый Ремингтон или Беретту… Ты же знаешь, в душе я консерватор. — вздохнул Моран, с сожалением возвращая М110 на ее место.  
— Ладно, будь по-твоему, бери любое, какое тебе глянется. — сдался Горан.  
Несколько минут спустя, они присоединились к остальной группе охотников и двинулись в сторону перелеска. В руках бывшего полковника покоилась заслуженная Beretta 1201 °F(6).

***

Мужчина, вышедший из большой черной машины и за руку поздоровавшийся с Гораном, на первый взгляд ничего особенного не представлял: не Геркулес, не Адонис, но и не Квазимодо, отнюдь. На вид лет тридцати пяти, немного выше среднего роста, мускулистый, жилистый. Лицо, пожалуй, приятное, в чертах есть даже известное изящество, присущее выходцам из почтенных староанглийских семейств, но если присмотреться внимательнее — в нем проглядывало нечто волчье, хищное, безжалостное… Такой вполне может убить женщину или ребенка, без лишних сантиментов, разве только наперед уточнит: «Сколько?»  
Это сразу понравилось Мориарти. Да и остальное, если подумать, совсем неплохо, и внешность западает в память… Для киллера недостаток, для любовника — преимущество. Наверняка такому парню женщины гроздьями вешаются на шею, вот только не был он похож на бабника. Судя по выбранной одежде, в стиле «военный камуфляж на гражданке», по выправке и манере держаться, Себастьян Моран гораздо сильнее возбуждается на оружие и приказы, причем предпочитает скорее отдавать их самостоятельно, чем принимать к исполнению… однако, в нем чувствовался и стержень самодисциплины. Своенравный, но берега не теряет.  
Это тоже хорошо. Джим подумал, что в конечном счете затея Горана может оказаться не такой уж провальной… по крайней мере, кандидатура полковника определенно заслуживала детального изучения.  
День для прогулки по лесу выдался чудесный — ясный, но прохладный, чуть влажный, но не сырой. Вершины деревьев были подернуты легкой дымкой, однако тропинку, по которой стрелкам предстояло идти до прогалины, туман не заволакивал. На самой прогалине, где были установлены стенды и тренировочные мишени и раскинут шатер для пикника — «охотничьего завтрака», как значилось в программе клуба — видимость тоже была отличная.  
Как только они остановились, Мориарти извинился перед приятелем, всю дорогу висевшим у него на хвосте, как такса во время лисьей охоты, и с самым застенчивым видом подошел к претенденту, который о чем-то говорил с Гораном.  
— Джентльмены, простите, что вторгаюсь в вашу беседу… Мистер Павич, вы меня представите вашему другу?  
— А? — Горан вылупил глаза на босса, но в следующий момент смекнул, в чем дело, и закивал головой — Да, конечно… Мистер Декстер Десмонд, бизнесмен из Нью-Йорка. Мистер Себастьян Моран, полковник 16 бригады ВВС Великобритании… в отставке.  
Моран отметил, что решивший познакомиться с ним молодой человек отличался, кроме любопытства, настоящими британскими манерами, что несколько диссонировало с его заокеанским происхождением и соответствующим акцентом.  
— Очень рад, — Десмонд улыбнулся, когда неловко и запоздало подал руку, словно ожидал, что полковник сделает это первым. Себастьян молча кивнул и пожал ее.  
— Я вижу, мистер Моран, у вас тоже «беретта». Любите пострелять? — похоже, так просто этот тип не отстанет. Если это и есть заказчик, то явно новичок, потому и нервничает, и дергается…  
 _«Американец… Ну конечно, кого же еще Горан может подогнать в качестве заказчика в таком помпезном месте, как этот клуб? Послушаем, что за дичь ты мне заказывать будешь, бизнесмен из Нью-Йорка… Жирные нефтяные яйца твоего русского или арабского конкурента?»_  
Моран мысленно прикинул стоимость гардероба мистера Десмонда, и решил, что размер гонорара должен быть с пятью нулями, минимум. В противном случае пусть нанимает себе ниггеров из Гарлема для обстряпывания своих грязных делишек. Но внешне проявил сдержанную вежливость, как и положено бывшему британскому военному.  
Правда, на дурацкий вопрос о том, любит ли он «пострелять», его так и подзуживало дать не менее дурацкий ответ в стиле:  
 _«О, под пострелять вы подразумеваете моменты, в которые эта вот железная палка у вас в руках издает громкий пук и пахнет дымом?»_  
Однако, он ответил иначе:  
— Я люблю убивать, мистер Десмонд. Быстро, точно и, по возможности, бесшумно. На охоте чем меньше шума, тем ближе можно подойти к зверю, не так ли?  
Тут он глянул на Горана, лицо которого приняло странное выражение, а глаза едва не вылезли из орбит, мол, куда ты гонишь, для саморекламы еще не время, и великодушно сменил тему, перебрасывая инициативу этому банкирчику, который и стрелять-то не умеет, если судить по его манере держать ружье:  
— А вы какую дичь предпочитаете? Пернатую или зверя покрупнее? На птицу и крупную дичь еще не сезон, к сожалению, но в здешних краях можно настрелять зайцев или белок, на них охота разрешена везде и всегда(7)…  
 _«Каков наглец!»_ — подумал Мориарти с невольным восхищением, но в табель претендента мысленно поставил жирный минус, и сделал пометку:  
 _«Склонен к снобизму и позерству, скорее всего, плохо управляем»._  
Потом еще раз прокрутил в голове короткий диалог, и сделал вторую пометку, на сей раз на стороне «плюсов»:  
 _«Ненавидит дилетантов, поскольку сам профессионал. К делу относится серьезно, в деталях разбирается»._  
Джеймс Мориарти умел быть справедливым, и приключение с этим военным, даже не подозревавшим, в какой переплет он угодил, заманенный кусочком сыра, выглядело все интереснее.  
На вопрос Морана насчет дичи он непринужденно рассмеялся:  
— Я стреляю, как девчонка, и попасть с первого раза могу разве что в набитое соломой чучело. Так что я не претендую на лавры стрелка и предпочитаю просто есть то, что добывают для меня другие. Вот мистер Медоуз… — Джим оглянулся, ища глазами своего компаньона, и махнул ему рукой, приглашая подойти. — Тедди Медоуз — это совсем другое дело, ему Вильгельм Телль в подметки не годится. Правда, Тедди?  
Медоуз, высокий бледный блондин с прозрачными голубыми глазами, одетый в элегантный твидовый охотничий костюм, с ружьем на плече, казался сошедшим с полотна Рейнольдса(8). Он посмотрел на Морана с холодным презрением прямого потомка Тюдоров, и ограничился коротким кивком в знак подтверждения своего искусства поражать мишени.  
 _«Ну еще бы, мистер Белоручка! Конечно, грязную работу нужно поручать тому, кто умеет ее делать… И оплачивать ее соответственно полученной выгоде»._ — Моран уже не сомневался в том, что этот американец и есть новый заказчик, или, в крайнем случае, посредник, разыскивающий для выполнения задания толкового киллера. Непонятно только, к чему вся эта мишура в виде прогулки с ружьями по лесу, устроенная Гораном? С американцем все можно было бы решить быстрее и проще, и не таскать его с похмелья в чертовы английские дали… У этих парней разговор короткий — или ты делаешь такую-то работу и тебе платят за нее столько-то или нет, и тогда они ищут того, кто согласен на их условия. Это с осторожными британцами или лукавыми арабами нужно вести долгие пространные разговоры, прежде чем они решат, что да, с тобой можно иметь дело…  
Вот тот, на кого ему указал новый знакомый, тот да, пожалуй, был настоящим британцем, что называется, высшего британского качества. Сноб, зануда, выпускник Кембриджа или Оксфорда, потомственный заносчивый аристократ, а судя по оружию — действительно азартный охотник. Смешное прозвище Тедди подходило ему примерно как журавлю ведро, однако и его он умудрялся носить так, словно его стоило произносить только с неизменным «сэр». Но американец не считался с такими глупостями, как девятнадцать поколений предков, восходящих к Вильгельму завоевателю, и панибратски звал своего приятеля, точно плюшевого мишку.  
На какой-то миг Морану захотелось утереть нос этому Тедди Теллю, заключить пари на число результативных выстрелов по мишеням, но он себя одернул. Если тот окажется первоклассным стрелком, а Моран с похмелья ему продует, то контракт с американцем уплывет у него из рук. А кредиторы его не пожалеют, как и бывшая со своими алиментами…  
— Буду рад посмотреть на ваше мастерство, мистер Медоуз! — ответил он, больше желая потрафить гордыне американца, чем испытывая искрений интерес к технике стрельбы его приятеля-британца.  
В этот момент они приблизились к открытому пространству, и Моран заметил, что помощник егеря заряжает метательную машинку тарелочками для стендовой стрельбы.  
 _«М-да, сегодняшней дичью будет груда битых черепков… Что ж, символично.»_ — хмыкнул про себя Себастьян и порадовался решению взять с собой армейские очки с боковыми шторками. Однажды они ему в буквальном смысле слова спасли глаза от осколочного поражения. Он оглянулся на американца и решил-таки его немного подколоть:  
— Мистер Десмонд, похоже, у вас сегодня будет разгрузочный день.  
— Не переживайте за меня, Себастьян, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Мориарти. — Когда для меня не находится дичи, я обычно убиваю людей и ем их руки. Невероятный деликатес, особенно с рисом.  
На несколько секунд все опешили — ибо фраза в устах Десмонда прозвучала весьма убедительно — затем Тедди, отбросив британскую чопорность, вдруг фыркнул и дружески хлопнул «американца» по плечу:  
— Декс, ты всегда чертовски остроумен, но сегодня превзошел себя. Смотри, как бы завтра в «Сан» не появилась статья: «Эксцентричный американский миллионер оказался тайным каннибалом».  
Мориарти захохотал первым, остальные с явным облегчением присоединились к нему.  
— Ну что же, джентльмены — начнем? — как только утих смех, вмешался Горан, игравший сегодня роль егеря.  
 _«Хм… что это было? Намек на какого-нибудь африканского диктатора-людоеда? Тогда, мистер Десмонд, мой гонорар должен исчисляться цифрой с шестью нулями…»_  — решил Моран, прикинув все издержки по поездке в Руанду, Нигер или готовое вот-вот заполыхать Сомали. Ему было хорошо известно о том, что американцы, как и британцы, с переменным успехом пытаются заново колонизировать африканский континент и за пару десятилетий выдоить его ресурсы, опасаясь массовой исламизации центральных и южных африканских республик и государств. При таком раскладе идея физического устранения какого-нибудь африканского лидера могла быть частью этой большой игры, идущей из Белого дома и британского кабинета министров. А исполнителей для такой миссии лучше набирать из тех, кто знаком со спецификой региона или служил в горячих точках исламского мира…  
 _«Это билет в один конец, старина… Спроси себя, готов ли ты покупать его за шестизначную сумму, которую все равно не сумеешь потратить в свое удовольствие?»_  — шепнул ему голос мистера Осторожности, но Себастьян возразил, что сейчас делать такие далеко идущие умозаключения — пустое занятие.  
 _«Вот когда будет озвучена конкретная цель и гонорар, тогда и поговорим…»_  
А пока он тоже присоединился к веселью, охватившему компанию после черной шутки американца, решив сделать вид, что скрытый смысл послания, если это было оно, остался ему незаметен. Может быть, он ошибся, и на самом деле заказчиком будет мистер Медоуз, которому явно уже не терпелось кого-нибудь расстрелять, хотя бы дюжину-другую глиняных тарелочек… А этот мистер Десмонд просто проверяет его для отвода глаз, и наверняка захочет еще как-то спровоцировать…  
Пока стрелки становились на позиции, осматривая оружие и небо, Моран подошел к сербу и спросил у него, делая вид, что прикуривает от его зажигалки:  
— Ты уверен, что стрельба по тарелочкам впечатлит твоего клиента? Предупреждаю, я сегодня не в лучшей форме после вчерашнего, так что тебе стоило известить меня о подобном мероприятии хотя бы за сутки…  
— Стрельба по тарелочкам его точно не впечатлит, — хмыкнул Горан. — Так что ты особо не парься, считая промахи и попадания — он не навыки стрельбы проверяет, на сей счет ему достаточно твоего послужного списка и моих рекомендаций. Ты вот что сделай…  
— Павич, сюда! — требовательно окликнул Медоуз, и Горан не успел закончить свой добрый совет, вынужденный тотчас вернуться к егерским обязанностям.  
Через несколько минут «охота на дичь» наконец-то началась. Компания джентльменов увлеченно палила, быстро перезаряжала, то попадала, то не попадала, тарелки летали по разной траектории — от почти вертикальной до пологой, имитируя фазаний или перепелиный взлет. И, время от времени, при особенно удачном попадании, гости охотничьего клуба всем скопом вопили, как команчи на тропе войны.  
Вдруг Десмонд громко вскрикнул:  
— Стойте! Прекратите стрельбу!  
Он поспешно опустил ружье, а затем, схватив за дуло ружье Тедди, отвел его в сторону.  
— Декс, ты что, с ума сошел? — заорал тот. — Какого черта ты делаешь? Я же мог прострелить себе ногу или положить кого-нибудь из нас!  
— Ты разве не видишь? Там собака!  
— Ну и что?!  
— Как это «что» — пристрелишь невинную тварь?  
— Невинная тварь? Это самая безмозглая собака на свете, если сунулась сюда!  
Пока они громко препирались, пороховой дым рассеялся, и все остальные тоже смогли увидеть довольно крупного серого пса, бестолково метавшегося посреди поля и осколков расстрелянных тарелочек и громко визжавшего: судя по тому, как он припадал на одну лапу, дробь или осколки его уже зацепили.  
— Джентльмены, успокойтесь, — вмешался Горан. — Сейчас мы его оттуда уберем…  
— Не сметь! — заорал Медоуз; он все еще пытался отпихнуть от себя американца, схватившего его за предплечья с цепкостью клеща. — Пес все равно не жилец, и наверняка бешеный — его нужно пристрелить! Мистер Моран, убейте собаку!  
— Мистер Моран, не смейте убивать собаку! — высокий голос Десмонда почти сорвался на визг.  
Остальные гости прогулки — четверо молодых людей, явно связанные родственными отношениями — предпочли не вмешиваться в неожиданный конфликт, и молча стояли у рубежа, но почему-то тоже выжидательно смотрели на Морана.  
 _«Чтоб тебя!..»_  — выругался Себастьян, причем сам не понял, в чей адрес — Десмонда, Медоуза или пса. Он слышал о том, что некоторые заказчики любят устраивать такие вот подставы тем, кто получает шанс показать себя в деле на подобном сборище. Но ему довелось попасть в такую ситуацию впервые. Это была еще и проверка потенциального исполнителя заказного убийства на стресс и на скорость принятия решения в нештатной ситуации, а такое могло случиться и на задании — например, появление рядом с объектом ребенка или его пожилой матери…  
Конечно, здесь все было проще, всего лишь собака, но Морана смутило то, что сразу от двоих, каждый из которых мог оказаться заказчиком, в его сторону поступали противоречивые указания. И потом, собачья жизнь, как ни странно, имела для бывшего британского военного куда большую ценность, чем ей было принято отводить в забавах вроде этой… И обстоятельства ему подсунули странно схожие с теми, что он когда-то пережил сам, на той проклятой охоте, когда лишился верного друга по вине такого же вот раздолбая Тедди… Значит, испытывали не только его меткость… Значит, были хорошо осведомлены о его болевых точках… Но который из двух? Американец или британец? Жалостливый охотник-неумеха или азартный стрелок, которому непременно нужна была чья-то кровь, пусть даже собачья?  
Моран взглянул на поле, собака все еще металась там, словно не могла убежать из какого-то замкнутого круга.  
 _«Электрическую сетку натянули… Хорошо подготовились, однако…»_ — тут он пожалел, что не взял М110, с ее оптикой он мог бы легко перебить провод под напряжением, что разомкнуло бы цепь и дало псу шанс убежать, а ему оставило бы изящный путь к отступлению. Беретта, заряженная крупной дробью, не годилась для такой цели.  
— Ну же, Басти, давай, избавь эту тварь от мучений одним точным выстрелом… — Горан навис над ним из-за спины, но Моран только дернул плечом и отошел на несколько шагов вперед, взяв ружье наизготовку.  
— Проклятье! Да тут что, одни бабы собрались что ли? — Медоуз тем временем вырвал свое ружье у Десмонда и вскинул его к плечу, не оставляя псу ни единого шанса.  
Два выстрела прозвучали практически одновременно, пес шарахнулся в сторону и припал к земле, сизый дым из стволов поплыл над полем к лесу…  
— Промазал! — вскрикнул британец и перезарядил ружье для нового выстрела. Но, перед тем, как снова вскинуть его к плечу, бросил на Морана сердитый взгляд — Вы, я смотрю, тоже не снайпер!  
— Я стрелял в воздух, чтобы пес испугался. — спокойно заметил Моран, неспешно перезарядив Беретту. Ее дуло повернулось к Медоузу и уставилось прямо ему в пах. — Но псина на мой вкус куда менее пригодна в пищу, чем человечина. Мистер Десмонд, я ошибся, сегодня на обед будет скоромное, все, как вы любите… с рисом.

***

_«Уфффф…»_ -Джим привалился к стволу дерева и достал из кармана мятный леденец.  
После того, как два выстрела грянули у него над ухом почти одновременно, и взгляды стрелков, давших промах, скрестились, как два клинка, Мориарти ощутил мощный адреналиновый всплеск — но выходка претендента на место личного охранника заставила босса испытать подобие ментального оргазма.  
Себастьян Моран сейчас рисковал не только очень большими деньгами, но и собственной свободой, а может, и жизнью: на территории закрытого клуба, куда его привезли отнюдь не ради гольфа и крикета, могло случиться всякое… Интересно, понимает ли он это?  
Мориарти прикрыл глаза и позволил себе пофантазировать, что будет, если прямо сейчас он даст знак своей охране поучить мистера Морана хорошим манерам.  
Но в такой сложной ситуации мистер Моран, как в один голос подсказывали Мориарти интуиция и наблюдательность, наверняка начнет обороняться, и судя по его навыкам, сможет лишить Джима половины подчиненных раньше, чем сам получит царапину.  
 _«Этот парень просто двинутый — действительно все как я люблю. Даже Оскар такого не сделал бы…»_  
— Перестаньте, мистер Моран, — сказал он вслух своим настоящим голосом, негромким, почти лишенным красок. — Уберите оружие, иначе бедняга Тедди намочит штаны, а это всегда жалкое зрелище, я его не люблю. Горан, отзовите пса. На сегодня стрельбы довольно.  
Медоуз с побелевшим то ли от страха, то ли от бессильной ярости лицом, буравил Себастьяна взглядом, в котором читалось все, что он не решился высказать вслух, пока дуло Беретты было наставлено на него. Но Моран уже знал, что главный тут не он, главный — американец, ради него Горан устроил все шоу, и наверняка припас еще парочку сюрпризов на закуску… Правда, услышав его последние слова, сказанные совершенно иным голосом и без намека на американский акцент, Моран уже не мог так уверенно определить, откуда был этот самый якобы банкир из Нью-Йорка…  
Серб приблизился к нему, сразу же, как отправил помощника в сторону поля, где все еще не верил в свое спасение несчастный пес:  
— Браво, Басти, ты угадал верный ход. Но как ты понял, кому именно нужно было потрафить?  
— О, это было не так уж сложно, немного наблюдательности и все. — Моран поднял ружье в положение, которое уже не угрожало яйцам мистера Медоуза, и перестал вообще обращать на того внимание, невзирая на то, что британец был вооружен и мог бы при желании подстрелить его, как беднягу-пса, мстя за перенесенное унижение. Однако, Себастьян был уверен в том, что ничего подобного не воспоследует.  
— Нет, ты скажи прямо, как ты понял? — не унимался Павич.  
— Ну… во-первых, мистер Десмонд сам выпустил из рук куртку Медоуза, во-вторых, остальные смотрели на мистера Десмонда чаще, чем на всех прочих, ну и потом… ты сам, старина, уж очень старался показать мне именно на него… Что ему нужно от меня, могу я теперь узнать?  
— Давай для начала вернемся в клуб, пора уже подкрепиться, не находишь? Думаю, ближе к вечеру он с тобой сам побеседует, тогда и узнаешь, для чего ты ему понадобился. — уклончиво ответил серб, и поспешил вернуться к обязанностям распорядителя охоты, предоставив Морану самостоятельно делать выводы и принимать решения.  
 _«Что ж, подкрепиться — и вправду было бы в самый раз…»_  — подумал он, ощутив, как при мысли о еде в животе забурчало. —  _«А там видно будет, что да как. Правда, этот американец- совершенно крезанутый тип…»_  
Размышляя в таком же духе, он пошел следом за группой, удалявшейся со стрельбища в сторону перелеска, за которым были расположены гостевой дом и другие хозяйственные постройки. Мистер Десмонд как ни в чем не бывало, весело болтал с Медоузом и другими своими приятелями, и ни разу за весь путь даже не обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что Моран все еще следует за ними…  
Прежде чем идти обедать, Мориарти самолично убедился, что Епископ — молодой ирландский волкодав, превосходно дрессированный и обученный пес, не раз бывавший в горячих переделках — жив, здоров и благополучно выведен за периметр.  
— Дайте ему сегодня двойную порцию баранины, — трепля Епископа по ушам, велел он егерю. — И добавочную мозговую кость на ночь. Он честно заслужил усиленный паек, мой верный серый солдат…  
— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Десмонд, — козырнул егерь. — Все будет исполнено! — и взял волкодава за ошейник:  
— Ну, пошли, зверюга, тебя сегодня ожидает настоящий банкет, как у джентльменов!  
Поразмыслив, Мориарти решил, что в Себастьяне Моране тоже есть что-то от волкодава, и не только наполовину ирландское происхождение. Сильный, жилистый, хладнокровный, с крепкими зубами и железными нервами, при этом инстинктивно чующий, кто здесь главный — он нравился Джиму все больше и больше, как только может нравиться настоящему ценителю ладный и крупный зверь. Но будет ли он таким же преданным? Это вопрос, и сложный вопрос.  
Верность наемника покупается за деньги, и прямо пропорциональна величине гонорара; тут Мориарти никаких иллюзий не питал. Тем не менее, ему было нужно нечто большее — личная преданность, верность янычара, способность устоять перед чужими посулами из соображений солдатской чести. Вся эта ерунда присуща или романтикам, которые обычно чересчур слабы и трусоваты для реальных дел, или людям старой закалки, прошедшим огонь и воду, не верящим ни в бога, ни в черта, но имеющим собственную шкалу ценностей. За нее они держатся крепче, чем фанатик — за Библию.  
Таким был Оскар, но Оскара больше не было в живых, и найти ему преемника было не проще, чем алмаз в груде пустой породы.

Продолжение следует.

Примечания:  
1 Гортекс - GorTex мембранная ткань, производящаяся фирмой «W. L. Gore & Associates». Применяется для изготовления специальной одежды и обуви, в частности, армейской.  
2 Берцы – непромокаемые ботинки с высоким шнурованным голенищем, принятые в качестве военной экипировки в армиях многих стран мира.  
3 Hammer - до 2009 г марка автомобилей концерна General Motors. Является ребрендинговым названием для гражданского автомобиля, созданного на базе военного автомобиля HMMWV.  
4 М110 - американская снайперская винтовка, разработанная в 2006-2007 годах компанией Knight’s Armament Company на основе Мк11 mod. 0 для дополнения и замены снайперской винтовки M24 в армии США.  
5 DIS - Defence Intelligence Staff, до 2010 года так называлась военная разведка Великобритании, ныне просто DI.  
6 Beretta 1201F - гладкоствольное самозарядное охотничье ружье, разработано крупнейшей итальянской оружейной компанией Беретта в конце 1980х -начале 1990х годов.  
7 действительно, на ряд животных, признанных вредителями охотничьих угодий (зайцы, кролики, серые белки, куницы, барсуки, ласки, выдры, горностаи) в Великобритании охота разрешена круглый год. Сезон охоты на пернатых - с середины августа до 1 февраля, на лис - с октября по март, на крупную дичь (олени, косули, кабаны) - только зима.  
8 известный английский художник-портретист


	2. Кто вы, мистер Моран?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> продолжение фанфика "Парень не промах", вторая глава.

***

Обед для охотников был накрыт в длинном прямоугольном зале, стилизованном под пиршественный чертог рыцарских времен. Пол был устлан тростником, столы выставлены в форме каре, сидеть предстояло на тяжелых стульях с высокими спинками. В громадном камине пылала целая сосна. Стены, обшитые панелями из резного дуба, украшали рыцарские доспехи и охотничьи трофеи.  
— Каждый раз, когда я вхожу сюда, чувствую себя персонажем фильма о Робин Гуде, — со смехом заявил Тедди Медоуз, кажется, успевший позабыть о неприятном инциденте. — Декс, побудешь сегодня шерифом Ноттингемским?  
— По-твоему, я похож на Алана Рикмана? — хмыкнул Десмонд. — Ну, пусть так. В таком случае, ты, конечно же, леди Марианна!  
При этой шутке снова раздался раскатистый смех.  
— Я? Как бы не так! Роль леди Марианны тебе подойдет больше, с твоим чувствительным сердцем и неумением стрелять!  
— Хорошо, — снова уступил Декс. — Ты —шериф, я — леди Марианна… кто же, в таком случае, рыцарь Гай Гисборн? Мистер Моран, может быть, вы? Или вы видите себя Робин Гудом?  
Холодные темные глаза посмотрели прямо в лицо Себастьяну.  
Моран мечтал сейчас только о том, чтобы урчание в животе не слишком сильно его выдавало, и потому слушал вполуха, о чем шутили охотники, рассаживаясь за столы. Аппетитные ароматы доносились в зал из кухни, вызывая у него непроизвольное слюнокипение и желание залить в горящую глотку пинту пива, чтобы хоть как-то продержаться до подачи блюд.  
-… Мистер Моран, может быть, вы? Или вы видите себя Робин Гудом? — внезапный вопрос застал его врасплох, а, поскольку он не слушал предыдущего разговора, то не сумел бы ответить, не выдав своей невнимательности. Однако, мистер Десмонд или как его там звали по-настоящему, требовательно глядел ему в глаза, не моргая и не отрываясь. В его взгляде было нечто, роднившее этого странного человека с коброй или каким-то другим хладнокровным пресмыкающимся…  
— Хм… мне кажется, сэр, что я перерос такие игры лет двадцать назад… Потому на роль Робина, как и на всякую другую, не претендую. — уклончиво ответил Себастьян, не отводя собственного взгляда от взгляда мистера Десмонда.  
— Жаль, — Мориарти покачал головой. — Очень жаль, мистер Моран. Иначе я поставил бы золотой соверен на то, что вы попадете из арбалета…  
— В голову Тедди! — встрял один из четверки «валетов» и засмеялся было, но смех замер у него на губах, когда Джим просто повернулся к нему — и он пристыженно опустил голову и забился на самый край стола.  
Десмонд снова повернулся к Морану, и, как ни в чем не бывало, закончил свою мысль:  
-…попадете из арбалета вон в тот герб… В самую середину. Ладно, вы правы, к черту эти глупости. Давайте есть!  
Он сел на почетное место председателя, Моран оказался от него наискосок, в самом начале бокового стола.  
Слуги сперва подали суп из бычьих хвостов и запеченную рыбу, затем на огромном серебряном блюде внесли жаркое — изжаренную на вертеле ножку косули. За ней последовали отменно приготовленные бараньи ребрышки. Все это перемежалось разнообразными закусками и большим количеством превосходного марочного вина.  
Охотничьи тосты следовали один за другим, и едва бокалы пустели, предупредительные слуги тотчас наполняли их вновь. Языки развязывались, головы наполнялись туманом, и сама атмосфера обеда становилась все более непринужденной. Можно было подумать, что компания не упражнялась пару часов в стрельбе по тарелкам, а целый день самозабвенно охотилась в полях, и настреляла ни весть сколько дичи…  
Мориарти пил наравне со всеми, однако выглядел совершенно трезвым, ел мало, а к жаркому даже не притронулся. Он наблюдал за собутыльниками, не упускал случая ввернуть в беседу меткое словцо, но больше слушал, чем говорил.  
Беседа от оружия плавно перешла к лошадям и собакам, затем — к машинам, потом — к губительной экономической политике, наконец, заговорили о предмете, который никогда не обходят своим вниманием хмельные мужчины: о женщинах.  
Нечасто Себастьяну доводилось принимать деятельное участие в подобных пирушках, и он не упустил случая как следует выпить и плотно закусить, чтобы не слишком сильно хмелеть от обильных возлияний. Здешние повара знали толк в том, чтобы угодить голодному мужскому желудку, и Моран первые минут десять просто молча налегал на еду, не отвлекаясь на разговоры, но внимательно слушая хотя бы тех, кто сидел рядом с ним, чтобы не вляпаться снова в дурацкую ситуацию.  
Однако, хорошая еда, приятное вино и компания молодых азартных мужчин, в конечном счете привели полковника в более благодушное настроение, и он позволил себе немного расслабиться и сделать вид, что он тут вовсе не на испытании, а в гостях, как бы на продолжении вчерашнего мальчишника. Кто ж виноват в том, что пока его однокашники лечили похмелье пивом и аспирином, он делал то же самое при помощи отменного вина и отличного жаркого?  
Единственным неудобством было то, что Горан сидел от него очень далеко, видимо, повинуясь воле заказчика, не желающего давать испытуемому никаких подсказок устами своего вассала. Но, к счастью, Морана никто не лишил ни зрения, ни слуха, ни способности мыслить и делать некие умозаключения по итогам всего увиденного и услышанного.  
Так, он обратил внимание на то, что его потенциальный заказчик мало ест, хоть и пьет наравне с остальными, и что его взгляд постоянно перемещается от лица к лицу, но его выражение меняется редко, и в основном остается слегка… скучающим? Пожалуй да, именно скучающим.  
>"Наверное, тяжело быть человеком, наделенным огромной властью или возможностями — когда все, чего ни пожелаешь, может быть исполнено…» — подумалось Себастьяну - _«Так жить — и вправду с ума от скуки сойти недолго… Так чем же он хочет поразвлечься с моей помощью этот псевдо-банкир?..»_  
Было бы куда проще угадать это, будь мистер Десмонд настоящим банкиром. У людей, имеющих доступ к неограниченным финансовым потокам, работка была весьма нервной, и заботы их крутились в основном в сфере контроля над тем, куда идут и откуда приходят деньги, и нет ли в этой системе утечек в чей-то чужой карман. Услугами киллеров обычно пользовались именно для пресечения воровства или для заметания следов какой-нибудь особо крупной финансовой аферы.  
Этот был не такой, он конечно, был богат, но на вопросе финансовых потоков не зациклен. Наверняка, источники его богатства лежали где-то в других сферах, вряд ли на 100% законных… И тогда оставалось только гадать, ради чего ему понадобился такой, как Моран. Судя по антуражу и размаху приготовленного ему испытания, мистер Десмонд отличался богатой, возможно, даже слегка болезненной фантазией и нестандартным мышлением, не говоря уже о наличии у него уймы свободного времени. Так он ни разу не достал телефон и не вел никаких сторонних разговоров о делах, кроме коротких распоряжений, которые беспрекословно выполнялись обслугой. Играя роль радушного хозяина, он не стремился произвести на приглашенных какое-то особое впечатление, умел оставаясь на периферии, но при этом незримо контролировать ход застольной беседы и не упускал случая вставить меткое словцо или остроумный комментарий, на которые общество охотников неизменно откликалось дружным смехом и даже аплодисментами. Похоже, он наслаждался способностью удерживать все нити в своих руках и дергать за любую из них в нужный ему момент…  
Наблюдая за компанией, и даже изредка подавая свои, куда более банальные и односложные реплики, Моран так же заметил, что у мистера Медоуза явно начало портиться настроение, особенно, когда речь зашла о политике и далее переключилась с обсуждения политических проституток на проституток природных, т.е. на женщин. Британец как будто утратил интерес к теме и несколько раз требовательно взглянул на своего приятеля, словно призывая того оставить пирующих и уделить свое внимание только ему одному. Но мистер Десмонд игнорировал намеки Тедди, отчего тот все больше раздражался, и в конечном итоге разразился гневной тирадой, обвиняющей весь женский род в глупости, алчности, развратности и прочих смертных грехах.  
— Эй, Тедди, феминистки тебя освистали бы, будь здесь хоть одна! — возразил в ответ один из молодых людей, явно уже вкусивший первые плоды высшего образования.  
— Иди к дьяволу, Роджерс! — рявкнул на него Медоуз — Весь двадцатый век нам внушался этот бред про равенство мужчин и женщин, но поднимите-ка руки те из вас, кто действительно считает, что мы с ними равны?! — он с вызовом оглядел сидящих, но никто из них как-то не рвался демонстрировать остальным свою приверженность идее равноправия полов. Тогда Тедди, вероятно, уже изрядно перебравший с алкоголем, ткнул пальцем в хозяина праздника и заорал:  
— Вот ты, Джимми, ты всегда со мной спорил на эту тему! Почему сейчас ты не поднял руки, ведь я столько раз слышал из твоих уст просто-таки дифирамбы женской природе и сущности!  
 _«Джимми?»_  — ухо Морана зацепилось за имя, произнесенное британцем — _«Кажется, Горан представил мне его, как Декстера… да, Декстер Десмонд… и Тедди тоже называл его Декс… когда был еще трезв… Любопытно, что он сейчас еще разболтает о своем приятеле?»_ — и он даже подался вперед, чтобы лучше видеть и слышать все, что будет сейчас происходить между ними. Мистер Декстер наверняка так не оставит брошенный ему вызов… И простит ли ему пьяную оговорку?  
Забрать у Тедди бокал следовало еще полчаса назад — Джим хорошо знал, как буен и несдержан на язык во хмелю бывает его милый друг и добрый приятель. Но он слишком увлекся изучением повадок и привычек «волкодава» Морана и вовремя не отдал нужного распоряжения слуге. Расплата за легкомыслие не заставила себя ждать: пьяный дурак в приступе не то раздражения, не то банальнейшей ревности, проболтался и выплюнул его настоящее имя, как рыбью кость, застрявшую в глотке.  
И почему-то Джим Мориарти не сомневался, что Моран оговорку Медоуза не пропустил, несмотря на то, что лицо полковника осталось бесстрастным — чересчур бесстрастным для обозначения простой невнимательности.  
 _«А что, если велеть Горану пристрелить обоих, прямо сейчас?»_  — задал Мориарти вопрос внутрь себя. —  _«Медоуза — за длинный язык и неуместные притязания на меня, Морана — за то, что случайно узнал страааашную тайну… Вот было бы отличное лекарство от скуки»._  
При этой мысли он усмехнулся и неожиданно для себя понял, что ему не скучно — совсем не скучно, впервые за долгое время.  
 _«Да, Горан знал, что делал, когда советовал мне посмотреть этого парня»._  
— Тедди, ты мало того, что несешь чушь, но еще и заговариваешься. Уймись и ешь свои ребра. Я спорил с тобой? Да неужели? Я никогда не спорю с идиотами.  
В повисшей тишине его слова звучали громко и отчетливо — точно тяжелые капли воды падали на железную крышу.  
-…Но вопрос задан, и на него хорошо бы дать ответ, прежде чем мы перейдем к десерту.  
Мориарти отодвинул свою тарелку и ласково улыбнулся Себастьяну.  
— Мистер Моран, вы в нашем обществе человек новый и можете быть третейским судьей. Вот и скажите, кто же такие женщины: богини, достойные поклонения, или алчные, лживые, продажные сучки, годные только для постели и домашних дел, и то, если надлежащим образом укрощены?  
И опять воцарилась тишина, все ждали ответа Морана и смотрели на него: «валеты» с интересом, Медоуз — с откровенной злобой, а сам Мориарти — с непроницаемым выражением лица, сохраняя на губах приятную улыбку.  
 _«Новый тест? И что от меня ожидает этот псих? Что я тут встану в позу и начну защищать ценности феминисток? Ну уж нет, дудки, мистер как вас там на самом деле!»_  — Моран испытал приступ раздражения в адрес всей этой компании и досады на себя самого за то, что снова оказался не готов к каверзному вопросу ее предводителя.  
— Ну… чтобы ответить на ваш вопрос, сэр, нужно быть настоящим экспертом по женскому полу… а я не эксперт, так что могу отвечать только за тех женщин, с которыми был когда-либо знаком. Признаюсь, что похожими на ангелов были только две из них, и то когда не писались в пеленки, и только до тех пор пока им не исполнилось по три годика. Остальные же больше напоминали шлюх или скучных домохозяек. — ответил он, ни разу не покривив душой. Женщины в его мире мало что значили, даже те три, с которыми он прожил под одной крышей определенный отрезок времени. Мать была не в счет, с ней у него всегда были сложные отношения, основанные на ее желании заставить его подчиняться и его желании всеми силами этого избежать.  
— Надеюсь, мой ответ не сильно разочаровал вас, господа. — добавил он, видя, что ему не спешат возражать или поддакивать — Если же касаться политики и того, что в ней пытаются проделывать все эти женские движения, то по мне весь этот феминистский матриархат рано или поздно разрушит привычный нам с вами мир и лишит его защиты в лице нас, то есть мужчин, которых все кому не лень так и норовят обвинять в агрессивности, сексизме и склонности к насилию… И, когда так случится, то мы с вами станем свидетелями грандиозного заката Британии и всей Европы, которую попросту захватят те культуры, где общество построено на традиционных ценностях и женщины знают в нем свое место. Тогда, возможно, уже лет через сто все лондонские дамы будут поголовно носить паранджу.  
— А вы отменный невежда, мистер Моран… — фыркнул Мориарти, и в его глазах зажглись искорки юмора. Обед определенно получался веселым. — Образованный невежда, классический случай. Досконально изучили военное дело, но большинство гуманитарных дисциплин, как видно, прошли мимо вас, едва затронув. Вы даже не в курсе, что матриархат породил патриархат, и парадоксальным образом стал толчком к созданию той самой цивилизации, о судьбе коей вы так печалитесь… И конечно же, как все невежды такого сорта, вы — мизогин и расист. Я прав?  
— Декс, мне кажется, ты перегибаешь… — пробасил один из «валетов» и бросил на Морана сочувственный взгляд. — Мистер Моран рассуждает как обыкновенный британский джентльмен… в кругу таких же британских джентльменов. Мы все тут по горло сыты и феминизмом и мультикультурализмом, разве не так, господа?  
За столом поднялся ропот, одни выражали согласие, другие возражали, но негромкий голос Мориарти легко перекрыл и тех, и других:  
— Тихо, Мэтью. Полагаю, мистер Моран — не школьница, не расплачется от обиды, и вполне в состоянии сказать сам за себя. Ну же, Себастьян, не заставляйте меня ждать… выскажитесь более определенно, подтвердите или опровергните: вы расист? Вы ненавидите женщин?  
Едкие замечания мистера Демонда в общем были не так уж далеки от правды. Людей Моран не любил в массе своей, выделяя из нее лишь отдельных индивидов, с которыми можно было более-менее на равных общаться и вообще иметь какие-то дела. А на «цветных» Себастьян всегда смотрел свысока, восприняв, как часть мировоззрения, идею о превосходстве белой расы от своего деда и его брата, вступившего в британскую нацистскую партию перед началом Второй Мировой. И с женщинами ему не везло, на своем жизненном пути он так и не встретил ни одной, которая вызвала бы в нем хотя бы уважение, не говоря уже о более сильном и глубоком чувстве любви и привязанности. Так что по сути этот самый Джим или Декс был прав.  
Хозяин вечера все еще ожидал ответа на свои вопросы, когда Тедди Медоуз, так и не прекративший вливать в себя спиртное, вдруг вскочил, с грохотом опрокинув стул, и заорал, обращаясь к своему хладнокровному приятелю:  
— Будь ты проклят, сукин сын! Какого хрена ты творишь?! Хочешь его спровоцировать, как всегда? Ты сам как баба, грязная подлая сучка!  
В руке Медоуза блеснул столовый нож, и он сделал резкое движение, намереваясь не то метнуть свое оружие в Мориарти, не то перескочить через стол и вонзить лезвие в приятеля. Он был пьян, пьян и буен — а для любой вечеринки это сочетание было чревато проблемами.  
Не рассуждая ни секунды на тему, имеет ли он право вмешаться, Моран стремительно подался вперед и выплеснул буяну в лицо пол-бокала вина. А пока тот отфыркивался и протирал глаза, легко перескочил через стол и выбил нож из его руки, после чего аккуратно уложил британца на пол, вырубив его на время тычком в сонную артерию.  
— Не беспокойтесь за него, господа, он скоро очухается. — объявил он притихшим гостям, поднимаясь с колен — На вашем месте я бы отнес его в отдельную комнату, оставил бутылку воды, лучше пластиковую, и дал бы проспаться, а поутру — двойную дозу аспирина. Но с тем же успехом его можно сдать полиции, чтобы они позаботились о нем так, как он того заслужил.  
Вернувшись на свое место, он сел обратно за стол и, закурив, взглянул в сторону мистера Десмонда:  
— Да, я солдафон и невежда, имеющий за плечами сугубо военное образование, и по убеждениям я — расист, а женщин, пожалуй, просто не люблю — ненависть слишком сильное чувство для описания того, что я к ним чувствую. Надеюсь, теперь я ответил предельно ясно?  
Десмонд ничего не ответил ему, как будто вообще вдруг выключился из этой реальности.  
 _«Сеанс экстренной связи с Альфа-Центавра…»_  — хмыкнул про себя Моран, наблюдая за его отрешенностью. Этот парень действительно был слегка крейзи, но Себастьян поймал себя на том, что его окружение вызывало в нем гораздо больше раздражения — вот уж точно пустомели и трутни, особенно этот самый Тедди, типичный пижон, да еще и истерик, наверняка конченный педрила, как все эти высоколобые мальчики из всяких там закрытых элитных школ и престижных университетов. Мистер Десмонд на их фоне выглядел единственным экземпляром, заслуживающим внимания и изучения…  
Подоспевший Горан и двое охранников, подхватив Медоуза подмышки и за штаны, отволокли его подальше от стола, уложили на диван и отворили окно, надеясь, что от свежего воздуха он скорее прочухается — но из-под контроля его уже никто не выпустит.  
— Я смотрю, Басти, ты мастерство-то не пропил… а еще на похмелье жаловался! Молодец, не зря я за тебя поручился, — довольно прошептал Горан, воспользовавшись тем моментом, когда проходил на близком расстоянии от армейского дружка.  
Мориарти, остававшийся совершенно невозмутимым все время инцидента с ножом и последующей короткой схваткой, даже головы не повернул в сторону Тедди — поистине, волкодаву, попавшему под обстрел, досталось куда больше эмоций.  
Морана он просто поблагодарил коротким кивком и, внезапно помрачнев и замкнувшись в себе, откинулся на спинку стула, уткнулся в бокал с вином, словно разом утратил интерес и к обеду, и к беседе, и к самой жизни.  
Уже подали десерт — сыр, фрукты, воздушные пироги и причудливые маленькие пирожные — когда мистер Десмонд поднялся из-за стола, любезным знаком пригласил гостей продолжить трапезу, сам же, никому ничего не объясняя, покинул зал. Его кресло с высокой спинкой странным черным остовом торчало во главе стола, разом утратившего весь свой блеск — ни дать ни взять опустевший трон Сатаны в чертогах преисподней…  
Когда двери за ним закрылись, все с одной стороны почувствовали облегчение, но вскоре как-то подрастеряли интерес друг к другу, словно актеры, реплики которых больше никто не слушает и которым забыли выдать новый текст для второго акта пьесы. Беседа продолжалась, но пыл сотрапезников угас, темы для разговоров быстро исчерпывались, и под конец все погрузились в унылое молчание. Кофе, портвейн и сигары, поданные после сладкого, тоже не поправили дела. То, что начиналось как веселое приключение для мужской компании, по непонятной причине превратилось в мрачные поминки.  
— Мистер Моран, — вдруг раздался шепот над ухом Себастьяна. — Мистер Десмонд приглашает вас присоединиться к нему в зимнем саду… Пойдемте, я провожу вас…

Продолжение следует


	3. "Кто вы, мистер Десмонд?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> продолжение фанфика "Парень не промах", глава 3

***

Когда Моран получил приглашение пройти в зимний сад, где его ожидала беседа тет-а-тет с загадочным мистером Скука, он без особых сожалений оставил приунывшую компанию, недокуренную сигару и недопитый кофе.  
Слуга провел его через небольшую анфиладу комнат, в конце которой действительно была стеклянная оранжерея с тропическими растениями, посреди которой был обустроен бассейн-джакузи с небольшим баром. Из невидимых динамиков лилась приятная классическая музыка, и в воздухе витали легкие ароматы цветущих здесь растений. Обстановка больше напоминала прелюдию к любовному свиданию, чем к деловой беседе, но, видимо, ему придется сразу привыкнуть к тому, что новый заказчик — большой оригинал.  
Слуга ушел, оставив на ажурном стуле полотенце и халат, а на деревянных мостках — шлепанцы. Моран не очень-то был готов к такому повороту, потому так и остался стоять посреди оранжереи, предвосхищая явление перед ним мистера Десмонда в чем мать родила — пожалуй, это его уже даже не удивило бы.  
Мориарти наблюдал за вошедшим Мораном с безопасного расстояния — его кресло стояло в дальнем углу зимнего сада, в густой тени олеандров и апельсиновых деревьев, и, чтобы заметить его там, нужно было точно знать, куда смотреть.  
Моран этого не знал, но без сомнения, обладал чутьем охотника; был определенный нерв в том, как он обводил внимательным и цепким взглядом оранжерею, не пропуская ни одной мелочи, как прислушивался к каждому шороху… Наверное, в былые времена солдаты британских колониальных войск именно так выслеживали бенгальских тигров вблизи тропы, ведущей на водопой, или коварных тагов (1), таящихся в лесных зарослях. От неожиданной фантазии адреналин горящей нефтью потек по жилам Мориарти, как если бы он в самом деле диким зверем пробирался к ручью, или держал наготове шелковый «румал»… (2)  
 _«А ведь наша игра едва начата… Полковник хорошо держится. Что ж, от души желаю удачи вам в дальнейших испытаниях, мистер Себастьян Моран»._  
Почему-то Джиму не хотелось, чтобы Моран нашел его первым, и он предпочел нарушить свое инкогнито, встал с кресла и, раздвинув душистые ветви, вышел к краю бассейна.  
— Простите, что не дал вам возможности насладиться хересом и «гаваной», мистер Моран. Но сейчас самый удобный момент, чтобы поговорить наедине и кое-что обсудить. Например, ваш контракт и его условия. Вы ведь за тем и приехали сюда, верно? Давайте присядем… — он указал на круглый стол, стоявшей посреди площадки с искусственным белым песком, и придвинутые к нему легкие стулья. — Или сперва окунемся в бассейн? Очень освежает голову перед переговорами.  
Мистер Десмонд вынырнул из зарослей и появился перед ним отнюдь не в фиговом листочке, а все в том же наряде для охоты. На вид он был совершенно трезв, как будто не пил ни капли или только что встал из-под капельницы с препаратами, вымывающими весь спирт из крови.  
 _«Что ж, это выглядит лучше пьяных приставаний…»_  — решил Моран, и в ответ на предложение, высказанное им, кивнул в сторону стола:  
— Предпочитаю сперва завершить наши дела, а уже потом расслабляться. Если вы, конечно, не возражаете, сэр.  
Он сел за столик первым, фактически вынуждая своего заказчика последовать его примеру. Было бы чертовски странно вести с ним какие-то серьезные переговоры, вздумай он сразу полезть в бассейн. А переговоры действительно должны состояться, иначе он просто напрасно тратит здесь свое время…  
— Я догадался, что мистер Горан меня сюда пригласил вовсе не за красивые глаза и не за политику поговорить, мистер Десмонд. Или мне можно называть вас просто по имени — Джим? — бросил он пробный камень.  
 _«Назовет он мне свое настоящее полное имя или нет?»_ — спросил он сам себя и тут же поставил на то, что нет, не назовет, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не согласуют все условия контракта. А возможно, что и после того, как они их согласуют, он так и предпочтет остаться для него мистером Декстером Десмондом, банкиром из Нью-Йорка…  
— Джеймс, с вашего позволения, Себастьян, — холодно поправил Мориарти, хотя холодность тона была смягчена невольной улыбкой, вызванной военной прямолинейностью полковника. — Джим я только для ограниченного круга пользователей, и вы пока в него не входите. Зато вы перестали быть в числе профанов, знающих меня как Декса Десмонда, американца. Признаюсь, я рад этому обстоятельству… когда Горан впервые предложил вашу кандидатуру, у меня были серьезные сомнения, но вы почти сумели их рассеять.  
Он налил в бокал апельсинового сока, жестом предложив Морану выбрать напиток по своему вкусу, и продолжил:  
— За обедом вы наверняка решили, что я — просто богатый псих, которому нравится унижать людей. Это не совсем так. Я не подначивал вас, спрашивая об убеждениях и отношении к прекрасному полу. Это была часть собеседования, и довольно серьезная. Большая часть кандидатов на ней проваливалась. Вы прошли дальше всех, и поэтому я задам сейчас главный вопрос. Себастьян, готовы ли вы убивать для меня? Нет… не одного человека… и не один раз. Многих людей. Разных людей. Убивать без вопросов и разговоров, без оглядки на цвет кожи, возраст и пол? Предвосхищая уточнение, добавлю: да, среди них могут быть женщины и дети, и скорее всего, будут.  
 _«Ого!»_  — Моран мысленно восхитился прямолинейностью мистера Десмонда, и подумал, будет ли с его стороны бестактно именно сейчас задать вопрос о гонораре за выполнение заказов на регулярной основе?  
Он налил себе яблочного сока и добавил в него сок красного апельсина. Получилось красиво, как золото с кровью.  
— Мне уже доводилось убивать и женщин, и детей, и людей с иным цветом кожи, сэр. В Афганистане, в Ираке, в Сербии. Не думаю, что есть какая-то разница в том, где мне придется делать это снова. Вопрос в том, насколько часто. И другой вопрос — за сколько? В какую сумму вы оцениваете такие услуги?  
— Кровь слаще меда… (3)- прошептал Мориарти, полузакрыв глаза, и дотронулся тонким длинным пальцем до бокала Морана. — Да вы сюрреалист, Себастьян… и, пожалуй, совсем не такой невежда, каким умеете казаться.  
Он будто с трудом поднял ресницы и проговорил медленно и отчетливо:  
— Иногда часто… Иногда редко… Зависеть это будет отчасти от уровня кортизола и норадреналина в моей крови, отчасти — от степени угрожающей мне опасности, поскольку число людей, желающих мне мучительной смерти, давно перевалило за сотню. Справедливости ради замечу, что число облагодетельствованных, возносящих воскресные молитвы за неведомого покровителя, в несколько раз больше. Филантроп я не в меньшей степени, чем мизантроп… все зависит от фазы луны, Себастьян, и времени года.  
Мориарти усмехнулся — его усмешка вкупе с ироническим тоном всегда сбивали собеседников с толку, не позволяя понять, шутит этот странный человек или говорит всерьез.  
— Что касается денег… это самый простой вопрос. — Джеймс вытащил из внутреннего кармана чековую книжку, черную ручку с золотым пером и подтолкнул все это к Себастьяну.  
— Напишите сами желаемую сумму на время вашего испытательного срока, который продлится три месяца. Предупреждаю сразу, придется много ездить. Мы заключим временный контракт, а когда наступит время заключать постоянный — в том случае, если вы устроите меня как подчиненный, а я вас как босс — условия будут такими же: сумму вознаграждения вы укажете сами. За месяц или сразу за год, решать вам. Мне абсолютно все равно.  
Некоторое время Моран находился в состоянии легкого ступора — еще ни разу за все время его специфической работы, ему не предлагали самому назначить цену своих услуг. Обычно называли или узкий диапазон или конкретную сумму за конкретный результат.  
 _«Интересно, а если я напишу на чеке сумму в миллиард фунтов, он меня лично утопит в этом джакузи или будет несколько суток использовать вместо мишени на стрельбище?»_ — спросил он себя, нащупывая в кармане почти опустевшую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Его пальцы немного дрожали, когда он достал сигарету, и он предпочел бы это скрыть, но было поздно, собеседник уже заметил признак волнения, от такого проницательного взгляда сложно было что-либо спрятать.  
 _«Так. Хватит фантазий, это просто еще один тест. Всякая услуга имеет свою предельную цену, и тот, кто нанимает себе киллера, должен быть хотя бы приблизительно знаком с расценками… И потом, это не моя цена, это то, сколько стоит его уверенность во мне, как в исполнителе его воли, это цена его безопасности или его каприза…»_  — принялся рассуждать Моран, глядя на чековую книжку, выпущенную одним из крупнейших банков Швейцарии, на ее дорогую бумагу и ажурное тиснение вензельного узора по углам… на ручку фирмы Montblanc ценой порядка тысячи фунтов… Мистер Десмонд, кто бы он ни был на самом деле, весьма ценит себя, стало быть, тут опаснее продешевить, чем запросить лишнее…  
Прикинув кое-что еще, Себастьян докурил сигарету, затушил ее в пепельнице, услужливо приготовленной для него, и, вооружившись ручкой, написал в графе «сумма» свою цифру.  
Теперь ход был за мистером Скукой, посмотрим, развеселит ли его такая цена за удовольствие получить в свое распоряжение мистера Себастьяна Морана…  
Мориарти в свой черед подтянул к себе чек, поднял, поднес к самым глазам, точно человек с сильной близорукостью, и с минуту пристально изучал. Интересовали его в данный момент вовсе не цифры, но Моран об этом не знал.  
Полковник по-прежнему прекрасно держался, как будто собственные нервы намотал на кулак. Мориарти мысленно прибавил в его карточку еще один «плюс». Очень многие из тех, с кем ему приходилось решать денежные вопросы, в сходной ситуации или тушевались, или нелепо суетились, или немедленно начинали наглеть и забывать свое место. А Моран курил себе, пускал дым колечками, и ждал реакции потенциального работодателя.  
— У вас замечательный почерк, Себастьян, — проговорил Джим своим собственным голосом и второй раз за день одарил собеседника настоящим взглядом, полным одновременно холодной горечи и острого интереса. Так могла бы смотреть Луна, будь у нее эмоции, или студеная осенняя ночь.  
— Мои комплименты вашему учителю чистописания. Вы пунктуальный и упорядоченный человек, жутчайший зануда, но именно такой мне и нужен, поскольку я сам — чистый и концентрированный хаос, вы в этом еще убедитесь.  
Он вернул чек Морану:  
— Сделайте милость, закончите начатое — заполните все остальное. (4) Да… да… здесь и здесь… здесь ваше полное имя… и здесь. Но вы наверняка и без меня знаете, как заполнять чеки.  
— Значит, к сумме у вас вопросов нет, сэр? — на всякий случай осведомился Моран, снова берясь за ручку. — Я имел в виду, что это мой гонорар за каждое дело, доведенное до желаемого вам результата. Не считая накладных расходов.  
Мистер Десмонд только кивнул в ответ, показывая, что ему неинтересно обсуждать такие мелочи.  
Моран заполнил остальные графы, сожалея о том, что на этом типе чека (на предъявителя) нет графы, в которой должна была бы красоваться подпись самого владельца чековой книжки. Ему было любопытно, подписал бы он ее своим настоящим именем или как Декстер Десмонд? Впрочем, при таких возможностях, какими он обладал, мистер Скука мог себе позволить и даже должен был иметь сколько угодно имен и гражданств.  
В таком случае ему не составит труда выполнить еще одно пожелание Морана:  
— Простите, что снова возвращаюсь к теме денег, она, я вижу, вам уже наскучила, но… но у меня есть определенные социальные обязательства… и я должен быть чист перед законом в вопросах прозрачности моих доходов. Не всех, лишь определенной части. Полагаю, это будет возможно устроить, если вас устроит то, как я работаю?  
Эти обязательства касались денег, которые Моран выплачивал дочерям после развода с их матерью. Идеальной ситуацией для того, чтобы не привлекать к своей персоне ненужное внимание налоговой и прочей полиции, было его официальное трудоустройство на непыльную должность, весь доход от которой он мог бы легально показывать в своих декларациях. Все прочие средства он уже надежно спрятал в той же Швейцарии, и регулярно пополнял свои счета после каждого успешного дела.  
Угол рта Мориарти дернулся вниз, как будто ему было неприятно само упоминание о какой-то отдельной жизни человека, которого он собирался нанять.  
— Мужем вы оказались плохим, насколько могу судить, мистер Моран, но из вас вышел прекрасный отец. Очень заботливый. Это похвально. Разрешите послать вашим дочкам по набору школьных принадлежностей к началу нового учебного года. И не тревожьтесь о налогах: перед британским правительством вы будете абсолютно чисты и невинны.  
Он забрал у Морана ручку — почти что выдернул из пальцев — и принялся вертеть ее в собственных пальцах, как живое непокорное существо, которое требовалось усмирить.  
— После испытательного срока вы де-факто займете место моего помощника по особым поручениям и личного телохранителя. Де-юре вы будете возглавлять службу безопасности в одной из принадлежащих мне компаний. Это холдинг с разветвленной структурой, с филиалами в нескольких странах, в том числе в России и на Балканах, так что ваши частые командировки будут логичны и обоснованны. Еще вопросы? Прошу вас, мне крайне не хотелось бы оставлять что-то важное недовысказанным именно сейчас. А знаете почему? Потому что рабочий контракт, который я вам предлагаю, по сути очень похож на брачный. Вы получите богатое приданое в виде гонораров и свободный доступ к моему имуществу, но в нагрузку еще и меня — капризного, сварливого, злопамятного, склонного к истерикам и депрессиям, иногда одновременно, полуночника, психа, преступника, и вдобавок ревнивца и собственника, способного заткнуть за пояс сотню первостатейных мегер. Ах, да. Я еще и аморальный развратник, и мой образ жизни весьма далек от консервативных ценностей, милых вашему сердцу британского джентльмена. Вас не пугает такая перспектива?  
Усмехнувшись, он кивнул на колышущуюся воду бассейна:  
— Можно ринуться в воду, очертя голову, но в нашем случае я скорее склонен договориться на берегу.  
— Пугаете меня, мистер Десмонд? — усмехнулся Моран.  
Он уже какое-то время ловил себя на том, что ему вся эта авантюра нравится. Нравится тем, что Судьба подкинула ему необычного попутчика на неопределенный отрезок жизни, попутчика, с которым его жизнь перестанет казаться рутиной. А он уже начал ощущать ее именно так, даже невзирая на редкие адреналиновые всплески, которые получал благодаря «заказам». Но в остальном, в остальном это было какое-то болото, бездельная трата времени и денег, лишенная смысла и какой-либо цели. Вкус жизни был им утрачен, и, до этого странного собеседования, он думал, что безвозвратно.  
Мистер Десмонд давал ему то, чего так недоставало — возможность применить свои знания, умения и навыки, вступив в опасные игры с сильными мира сего — почему-то Моран был уверен, что со слабаками мистер Скука попросту не связывается, ну, в крайнем случае, выступает для них анонимным благодетелем или истребителем — в зависимости от фазы Луны, так он, кажется, выразился? И платой за такую возможность была всего лишь его сумасбродная персона на его попечении? Пффф… Да это лучший подарок, о каком он мог мечтать!  
И, чтобы не на словах, а на деле показать ему готовность вступить в эту безумную игру, Моран поступил предельно просто — развязал и стянул берцы и носки, потом брюки и жилет с футболкой, и, оставшись лишь в трусах, спустился в бассейн, тут же закипевший белыми бурунами водных потоков, включившихся от фотоэлементов.  
— Нет. У меня и в мыслях не было, что такого, как вы, можно чем-то напугать… Всего лишь говорю правду, одну только правду, ничего кроме правды. — тут Моран начал раздеваться, и слова застряли у Мориарти в горле: он не ожидал от полковника подобной прыти и мальчишеской легкости в принятии сложного решения. По его опыту общения с занудами и солдафонами всех мастей, Себастьян должен был еще по крайней мере с час выносить ему мозг, дотошно докапываясь до мелочей предстоящей службы.  
— О, правда всегда зависит от точки зрения смотрящего, мистер Десмонд. Но я рад, что вы не стремитесь приукрашивать условия и особенности моей будущей работы. — ответил Моран и, прикрыв глаза, позволил себе просто понаслаждаться приятной водной процедурой.  
Да, полковник в третий раз за день сумел удивить Джима. Это был абсолютный рекорд.  
Не говоря уж о том, как приятно было посмотреть на тренированное тело, поджарое и мускулистое, загорелое, налитое природной силой, без участия стероидов и синтетической отравы — такого тела не постыдился бы и двадцатилетний красавчик-манекенщик, в то время как Моран был обычным с виду мужиком в возрасте хорошо так за тридцать.  
Оскар Бойл, ныне покойный, тоже неплохо смотрелся в плавках, но, по сравнению с Себастьяном Мораном, был как коренастый дуб рядом с молодым кленом. Джим испугался подобной нелояльности по отношению к почившему другу и мысленно попросил у него прощения: Бойл был рядом с ним много лет и неоднократно прикрывал от пуль, а Себастьяна он пока что не видел в настоящем деле… Впрочем, почему же нет? Моран ни секунды не колебался, когда потребовалось усмирить разошедшегося Медоуза, и справился на отлично.  
Взглянув на своего нового патрона снизу вверх, как вассал на короля, Моран заявил:  
— Я тут подумал немного, и решил, что, пожалуй, готов к плаванию в вашей компании, мистер Десмонд. Все прочие вопросы, которые у меня появятся в процессе освоения моих обязанностей, будут исключительно рабочими. Не думаю, что с их решением у вас будут какие-то сложности.  
— Ну что же, Себастьян, вы сами сделали свой выбор. Потом не хнычьте и не проситесь к маме.  
Джим тоже сбросил одежду, оставшись только в черных плавках, и легко соскользнул с бортика в прозрачную воду бассейна.  
То, что Джеймс (так Моран все же решил про себя именовать нового босса, имя Декстер ему категорически не нравилось), решит тоже полезть в бассейн, было вполне предсказуемо. Это было, как своеобразный ритуал омовения воинов в одной воде — тогда они становились братьями во плоти, условно разделившими лоно единой матери. Моран вспомнил, как один его армейский приятель, увлекавшийся после контузии наркотиками и какой-то эзотерической херней, вдохновенно рассказывал ему о значениях и символах разных ритуалов, и из его пространных лекций он запомнил только, что вода — это вроде как праматерь. Собственно, если верить старине Дарвину, то так оно, в сущности, и было…  
Себастьян поймал себя на том, что зачем-то ищет в своем мозгу рациональную идею, за которую мог бы зацепиться его внутренний цензор, с ужасом воспринявший весь этот «заплыв». Но сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось играть в эту дурацкую игру-самооправдание, а хотелось просто расслабиться и выдохнуть, принимая все, что с ним произошло за сегодняшний день, именно как подарок судьбы. А за подарки принято быть благодарным…  
Теплая вода была еще и соленой, пахла морем и приятно обволакивала тело, а бившие из дна и бортов струи воздушно-водяных пузырьков мягко массировали уставшие мышцы.  
Когда Джеймс, столь же целомудренно оставивший свои гениталии прикрытыми, оказался рядом с ним в воде, Моран приоткрыл глаза и задал еще один вопрос, скорее из простого любопытства, чем от действительной необходимости кое-что еще для себя прояснить:  
— Могу я узнать, что случилось с тем, кто ранее занимал должность вашего помощника и телохранителя, сэр? Если это не секрет, конечно? Он не выдержал вас и убежал к мамочке?  
— Нет, не секрет… — пауза, которую сделал Мориарти на вдохе, была совсем короткой, но его рука, лежавшая на бортике бассейна, сжалась в кулак так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
— И он не сбежал к мамочке. Он умер. Точнее, его убили пару месяцев назад, здесь, в Лондоне. Прямо в центре, среди бела дня. Допускаю, что вы, Себастьян, слышали об этой истории — она несколько недель не сходила с первых полос газет и с экранов телевизора. Но когда стало ясно, что доблестный Скотланд-Ярд въехал в свой излюбленный тупик, и дело не будет раскрыто, его стыдливо замяли и убрали в архив.  
Глаза Джима пристально глядели на невидимый экран, где прокручивался фильм или новостной сюжет, а голос, когда он начал рассказывать, звучал механически, как у робота:  
— Вам не приходилось сталкиваться с таким чудесным устройством умерщвления, как техасская петля «боло»? Это тонкая гибкая струна из титанового сплава, которую фактически невозможно ни разорвать, ни распилить… Она выглядит, как обычная струна-сырорезка, но штука в том, что в нее встроен маленький моторчик. Тот, у кого она в руках, накидывает ее на шею жертве, дергает стартер, моторчик включается и петля начинает затягиваться… очень быстро… напоминаю, разорвать ее руками или перекусить клещами нереально, а на то, чтобы пилить или резать лазером, попросту нет времени — все заканчивается за полторы минуты, как только струна перерезает сонную артерию. Смотрится зрелищно, не спорю… но если в мои руки когда-нибудь попадет изобретатель этого чудесного девайса, я обязательно позволю ему насладиться тем, какие классные ощущения возникают в процессе. (5)  
Мориарти немного помедлил и потер горло.  
— «Техасская петля» предназначалась мне, но Оскар знал свое дело, как телохранитель, и она попала на его шею. Полторы минуты… даже меньше… и от человека, который был неразлучен со мной в течение десяти лет, остался бездыханный труп с кровавыми ошметками на месте перепиленной шеи. Когда его тело убирали с мостовой, голова попросту отвалилась…  
Он втянул воздух ноздрями, закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и тихо спросил:  
— Как вы думаете, мистер Моран, если кто-то всадит разрывную пулю сперва в пизду, а потом в башку той суке, которая все это устроила, лишив меня моего единственного друга — будет ли иметь для меня значение сумма на чеке?..  
Себастьян был готов к тому, что мистер Десмонд сообщит ему о скоропостижной кончине своего предшественника — увы, подобная судьба нередка для тех, кто избирает себе долю телохранителя. Но подробности обстоятельств гибели Оскара против воли вызвали у Морана холодный озноб — несмотря на то, что вода была теплой, почти горячей. Да, он читал об этом страшном убийстве, и даже подивился тогда ловкости и мастерству того, кто это проделал… Оказывается, тот человек умер по ошибке, а тот, кто должен был быть на его месте, прямо сейчас сидит в полуметре от него и гладит пальцами водную поверхность… Тут было от чего ощутить холодный ком под ребрами.  
Но даже больше самого рассказа, его поразило лицо собеседника, застывшее мраморной маской ненависти, с двумя черными отверстиями пистолетных дул вместо глаз… И голос, лишенный каких бы то ни было живых эмоций, голос механической куклы или киборга-убийцы… Так можно говорить о гибели близкого друга, только сжав в кулак всю свою волю. Или не имея сердца, способного ощущать разрывающую боль утраты.  
Некоторое время Моран молчал, переосмысляя ту работу, на которую только что фактически подписался. Конечно, перспектива кончить так же, как Оскар, его совершенно не обрадовала, но он изначально шел сюда не в горничные наниматься, и знал, какой может быть неназываемая цена за верность. Он готов поработать смертью для тех, на кого ему укажет рука босса, но вот готов ли он сам умереть за этого человека, если того потребуют обстоятельства? Готов ли стать самураем или ассассином, или предпочтет оставаться тем, кто он есть сейчас — простым наемником, ронином, чья жизнь не такая уж большая ценность в глазах его нанимателей?  
А Оскар, похоже, был именно самураем, лично преданным этому странному человеку, от которого даже сквозь воду веяло холодком рептилии. Сможет ли он заменить ему его? Моран не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но резонно предположил, что, наверное, между мистером Десмондом и погибшим телохранителем такие тесные и близкие отношения тоже сложились не сразу. Что же он мог предполагать о своем выборе, если знаком со своим новым патроном меньше суток?.. Время покажет.  
Ему ужасно захотелось закурить, но делать это мокрыми руками и в воде представлялось несколько неудобно. Тогда, чтобы прервать затянувшееся траурное молчание, Моран позволил себе высказать свою оценку услышанному и тому, о чем его заказчик предпочел умолчать:  
— Если бы мы с вами могли прямо сейчас поменяться ролями, то, после всего сказанного, я поручил бы заботу об этой суке тому, кто претендует занять вакантное место Оскара, мир его праху. Это и испытание, и возмездие, и способ, которым кандидат сумеет обезопасить не только мою, но и свою собственную шею, если покушение может повториться. — он повернул голову и взглянул на застывший профиль Джеймса, желая убедиться по его реакции в том, что угадал дальнейший ход его мыслей.  
Мориарти несколько долгих секунд продолжал хранить молчание, как будто раздумывая над словами Морана. В действительности он боролся с непривычным чувством- горячей, почти трепетной признательностью ребёнка по отношению к отцу или старшему брату, пообещавшему примерно наказать злого обидчика… Да, к человеку, способному сходу взять столь верный тон в общении с Джимом и ни разу не сфальшивившему, определённо стоило присмотреться повнимательнее. Подумать только, что туповатый служака Горан сумел оценить этого ирландского волкодава раньше, чем сам Мориарти поверил в саму возможность такой находки!  
Джим глубоко вздохнул и дотронулся пальцами до запястья Морана, вдавил их в кожу, словно поставил печать:  
— Да, Моран. Тысячу раз да. Сделай это, и я озолочу тебя.  
Кровь прилила к его бледным щекам при мысли о скорой мести Малкиной. О, даааааа… Этот человек с хмурым лицом сумеет сделать так, чтобы гадина молила о смерти, прежде чем Джим действительно позволит ей умереть. Остались сущие пустяки — дождаться, пока один гениальный детектив раскроет местонахождение Малкиной, по заказу одного несчастного, убитого горем консельери… (6) Дай Бог, чтобы мистер Шерлок Холмс в самом деле оказался так хорош, как его рекомендуют.  
-Я рад нашему взаимопониманию, Моран. Но вы ещё не знаете всей истории — а мне, чтобы закончить её, нужно выпить.  
Моран кивнул. В этом его желание так же совпадало с желанием Джеймса.  
— Тогда давайте переместимся в более удобное для возлияний помещение. Я не хочу обнаружить себя поутру утонувшим в бассейне с виски… — он попытался слегка пошутить, чтобы развеять мрачную атмосферу, повисшую над бассейном, как ядовитые пары коварного растения-убийцы.  
Выбравшись из воды, Себастьян стянул мокрые трусы, вытерся большим махровым полотенцем, с удовольствием закутался в такой же махровый белый халат и засунул ноги в шлепанцы. Представив себя со стороны, Моран подумал, что для наемного убийцы вид у него ну просто самый подходящий — поражает кавайностью наповал, как выражается малышка Джейд (7), и усмехнулся. А потом представил, что вынимает из-под полы прикрепленный заранее АКМ и валит ту самую злобную суку, что так нехорошо поступила с беднягой Оскаром… Ее и ее многочисленную охрану, и они все падают в большой бассейн, расцветающий алыми лепестками кровавого лотоса…  
 _«Жаль, что у меня при таком богатом воображении так мало способов рассказать о том, что мне видится… Наверное, он бы точно оценил…»_ — подумал Моран и тут же поймал себя на этом желании — получить оценку, желательно, хорошую, от мистера Мстителя. Пусть даже в том, что не касалось напрямую его работы, а было только фантазией внутри его черепной коробки…  
Подойдя к столику, за которым они начали беседу, Себастьян обнаружил, что на нем стоят только безалкогольные напитки и повернулся в сторону Джеймса, который тоже как раз занимался облачением в халат:  
— Мистер Десмонд, как тут вызвать официанта или… как они правильно называются, те, кто тут работают? Я бы заказал ему бутылочку виски и содовой…  
Мориарти улыбнулся — тёплая и даже несколько смущенная улыбка донельзя странно смотрелась на его лице, совсем недавно искажённом гримасой ненависти:  
— Они называются слуги, Моран — без всех этих лицемерных эвфемизмов — домашний персонал, помощники по хозяйству… Люди стыдливо маскируют неравенство, но не стесняются пользоваться его плодами.  
Джим нажал на кнопку, вмонтированную в мраморную панель импровизированной барной стойки, и шкаф-поставец в углу тотчас распахнул свои двери, демонстрируя освещённое зеркальное нутро.  
— Надеюсь, вы не будете оскорблены в лучших чувствах, если я не стану никого звать и сам поработаю барменом. Какой виски вы предпочитаете? Рекомендую гленморан…ж…- он снова улыбнулся, на сей раз игре слов. Трудно было поверить, наблюдая за спокойными действиями Джима, что он собирается поведать нечто ужасное…  
Внутренне Мориарти был напряжен, как натянутая тетива, он сам не ожидал, что ему захочется в подробностях рассказать Морану — чужому, в общем-то, человеку, агенту максимум с первым уровнем допуска — историю злополучного плана «Исчезнувший грузовик» — поскольку это была история сокрушительного провала. Его провала. Джим думал об этом каждую ночь после смерти Оскара, просыпался в кошмарах, снова и снова прокручивал в памяти все произошедшее, анализировал, подсчитывал, желая понять — где же была допущена первая ошибка, повлекшая за собой цепь катастрофических событий? Осознание промаха разъедало душу, как кислота, и к оскорбленному самолюбию примешивалось нечто гораздо худшее: чувство вины. По сути, это он убил Оскара, как если бы сам накинул ему на шею петлю; и наверняка несчастный консельери, теперь разыскивавший по Лондону Шерлока Холмса, каждую ночь точно так же мучился, сожалея о своей алчности, и говорил себе: «Это я убил жену», как Джим сожалел о своем тщеславии, повлекшем страшную гибель напарника.  
Присутствие Морана странно подействовало на Мориарти, как присутствие врача на больного: он успокоился от обещания помощи, и вместе с тем ощутил, что просто не в состоянии удерживать в себе переживания прошедших двух месяцев, правду нужно было изрыгнуть, как желчь, как воду из легких после того, как чуть не захлебнулся…  
Себастьян сел на стул и теперь уже смог спокойно закурить, наблюдая за манипуляциями мистера Десмонда у барной стойки.  
— Да, гленморанж подойдет, пожалуй, сэр. — кивнул он, одобряя предложенный сорт. Его мысли все крутились около этой истории с «техасской петлей», и он так и этак прикидывал, как Оскар мог бы спастись от адской машинки, зарезавшей его, что называется, без ножа. Титановая струна действительно мало чем могла быть перекушена, да и то требовало времени, которого у жертвы как раз и не было. А повредить сам механизм можно было разве только метким выстрелом, но тут был другой риск — что пуля отскочит прямиком в шею… В итоге, самым надежным защитным средством, какое пришло ему на ум, был титановый ошейник, его струна не перепилит и не сомнет… Вот только носить такое «украшение» на шее решится не всякий, да и убийца в этом случае просто сменит тактику и предпочтет использовать что-то иное, от чего ошейник не защитит… В общем, оставалось только еще раз мысленно поставить пять баллов за столь изобретательную идею тому, кто взял ее на вооружение, и учитывать этот новый способ умерщвления в той работе, которую ему предстоит делать для мистера Десмонда…  
Взяв в руку тяжелый стакан с темно-янтарным виски, он отсалютовал им Джеймсу:  
— Ваше здоровье, сэр.  
— О, Бога ради… — Джим поморщился и сделал неопределенный жест рукой — Оставь эти церемонии, и давай уже перейдем на «ты». Я всегда на «ты» с теми, кто на меня работает, и еще с теми, кого собираюсь убить: ведь это самые близкие люди, занимающие мысли день и ночь. Это иногда сбивает с толку, но, думаю, ты разберешься.  
Он добавил в свой стакан с джином лед и выдавил дольку лимона.  
— Я буду называть тебя просто Моран, если не возражаешь, а иногда, если мне сильно захочется — Себастьяном. Или Бастьеном… Я люблю французские имена. Ты можешь называть меня Джеймс, или Джим, если угодно, когда мы наедине, но на людях я — босс, и только босс. Ну или твой этот дурацкий «сэр», коим я не являюсь и не желаю являться. Все понятно, надеюсь? А теперь сиди и слушай. Рассказ будет долгим, но еду нам скоро принесут, так что не беспокойся о своем желудке.  
Мориарти сделал глоток джина, словно для храбрости, и начал:  
— Тебе, наверное, интересно, кто же я такой, и чем в действительности занимаюсь, если не брать в расчет всю эту показушную возню с ценными бумагами, банковскими счетами и драгоценными камушками. Наверняка тебе приходилось слышать, что в нашем странном мире лучше всех живут адвокаты и продавцы воздуха, разнообразные консультанты… Консельери, как называют их в Италии, и еще в Латинской Америке. Я тоже в своем роде консультант. Единственный в мире, больше таких нет, уж ты мне поверь, поэтому и стою так дорого. Кто-то учит людей составлять финансовые планы, но это форменная скучища. У меня дело поинтереснее: я составляю планы преступлений. Да, Моран. Настоящих злодейств. Ты удивился бы, если б узнал, сколько с виду порядочных, благопристойных граждан, отцов семейств, мирных налогоплательщиков, мечтают нарушить закон… и единственная загвоздка в том, что они не хотят попасться и пойти в тюрьму за совершенный поступок. Тут и появляюсь я — человек, способный создать идеальное преступление, такое, что останется нераскрытым, а значит, и безнаказанным. Я большой специалист. Как я дошел до жизни такой, как мне удалось стать тем, кто я есть, и почему меня знают в преступном мире под именем Мориарти, расскажу когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас у меня в запасе другая история. Полгода назад на Бойла, когда он отдыхал в Мексике, вышла одна женщина. Очень красивая, белокурая, с глазами как сапфиры. Ясное дело, бедняга Оскар не устоял; но когда она переспала с ним, выяснилось, что на самом деле ей нужен я… Да… Один из моих контрагентов в Техасе дал хорошие рекомендации и заодно наводку на Оскара, как на моего человека. Бойл доложил мне обо всем, и я, предчувствуя, что дело будет интересным, согласился ее проконсультировать…  
…Бутылка виски и бутылка джина успела опустеть до половины, а Джим еще не добрался и до середины рассказа.  
Слушая рассказ Джеймса, Моран постепенно проникался масштабом его деятельности и степенью одержимости, создавшей из обыкновенного человека в высшей степени криминальную личность. Хотя нет, вряд ли он когда-то был обыкновенным, его прошлое наверняка отличалось от привычных жизненных сценариев большинства британских граждан, иначе ему бы и в голову не пришло заниматься таким странным делом, как создание сценариев идеальных преступлений… В этом было нечто такое, что делало встречу с Джеймсом Десмондом (или Мориарти?) похожей на встречу с существом с другой планеты, исповедующим совершенно отличные от землян ценности…  
Однако, этот самый пришелец выглядел вполне заурядно для человеческого существа, пил джин так же, как миллионы других мужчин, и делился с ним подробностями неудавшегося преступного плана так, как кто-то иной делится рассказом о неудачной рыбалке или поездке на шопинг.  
В какой-то миг Моран ощутил себя так, словно он спит и видит длинный подробный сон — настолько нереальной ему показалась вся эта история и злодей-консультант, решивший нанять его в помощники по рекомендации Горана. Но это наверняка виски, отличное односолодовое виски сыграло с ним злую шутку, затуманив восприятие. Тогда он тихонько щипнул себя за бедро, чтобы вернуться в ту реальность, где все по-настоящему. Было больно, но ничего не изменилось, Джеймс все так же сидел напротив него, подливая себе в опустевший бокал новую порцию джина, и продолжал излагать подробности дела, которое так занимало его своей незавершенностью…  
— Стало быть, твой план не сработал так, как было задумано, кто-то этому помешал и денежки утекли в наркокартель, а заказчица решила, что виноваты в этом не ее люди, а ты и Бойл? — он принял предложение Джеймса перейти на менее формальный тон, чему весьма способствовало количество спиртного, обоюдно распитого ими. Не свалиться в пьяном ступоре под стол помогала только плотная закуска в виде правильно прожаренного бифштекса с кровью и щедрой порции жареной картошки. — Но, если эта сука хотела убрать тебя, то почему подослала убийцу к Бойлу? Он же был ее любовником, и она знала, что он — не ты… — Моран чувствовал теперь не менее острое, чем сам Джим, желание до конца разобраться в этой истории и понять, где же была допущена роковая ошибка, приведшая к гибели Оскара.  
Джим рассмеялся тихим шипящим смехом — так могла бы смеяться кобра или столетняя черепаха Морла (8) с ее аллергией на людей.  
— Не совсем… План сработал, но оказалось, что заказчица изначально скрыла важные детали, в результате чего пострадала одна очень хорошая женщина… Да, Моран. Редкое существо. Она никак не была связана с этим делом и не должна была пострадать, но Малкина сознательно принесла ее в жертву. Видишь ли, у Малкиной, как выяснилось, кроме финансовых афер с деньгами наркокартелей, есть еще один маленький бизнес, хобби, можно сказать: она поставляет актрис для снафф-видео (9) и получает долю. А здесь был идеальный случай — и отдать дельцам ценный товар, и принести наркобаронам сакральную жертву. Да еще и свести личные счеты. В моем изначальном плане ничего такого не было, кокаин просто должен был сменить владельца; сперва я думал, что она по недомыслию скорректировала схему, из-за этого все и полетело к черту… но потом я понял… Это и был ее план: заказать консультацию… последовать советам… и устроить так, что в самом центре отлаженного механизма произойдет поломка, и схема развалится, как карточный домик. Тем самым она не только снимала с себя все подозрения, она подставила под удар меня — мою репутацию консультанта. Клиент в Чикаго в итоге получил свой кокаин, Малкина — долю от наркокартеля, за то, что «помешала краже наркотиков», и заодно карт-бланш на наказание виновных. Виновными были назначены мой деловой партнер в Мексике, его американский адвокат, Бойл, который вел в Мексике дела от моего имени, и я сам, потому что все детали дела и первоначального плана похищения наркотиков были разработаны мной, и хранились в моей голове. Что ж, каждый из нас получил сполна. Адвокат потерял любимую жену — ту самую женщину, пополнившую коллекцию снафф-видео богатых извращенцев, мой деловой партнер получил несколько пуль, мне предназначалась «техасская петля»…  
Мориарти подлил себе джина, замечая, что сегодня спиртное действует на него сильнее, чем обычно, а может быть, это была просто уловка мозга, дозволившего языку предельную откровенность.  
Моран, к слову, оказался прекрасным слушателем. Он не пропустил ни одной важной детали, и задавал очень точные вопросы. Бойл был таким же внимательным, но, пожалуй, не таким точным.  
— Почему она подослала убийц к Оскару? Это забавно… забавно… видишь ли, его она приберегала на закуску, он должен был умереть последним, возможно, ей хотелось еще поразвлекаться с ним… Но сперва ей нужно было замести следы. Она охотилась не только за мной, но и за моим ноутбуком, где хранилось много интересного относительно нашей сделки. К тому же, когда я узнал, что она меня подставила, то сумел провернуть одну штуку, которая весьма затруднила ей пользование ее счетами: она не могла делать нужные проводки без того, чтобы это не отследили финансовые полицейские. (10) И, чтобы обойти это, ей нужен был не столько я, сколько мой ноутбук и коды к счетам. Бойл был профессионалом… я тебе уже говорил… он хорошо охранял меня. Наше местоположение в Лондоне сдала одна «крыса» — неважно кто, ее уже нет… В тот злосчастный день у Оскара сработала интуиция, и когда мы выходили из отеля, он взял у меня из рук ноутбук, чего я никогда раньше не позволял ему, и пошел вперед, хотя обычно всегда двигался сзади. Малкина прокололась на человеческом факторе: она знала, как выглядит ноутбук, но не знала, как выгляжу я — потому что мы общались обезличенно, только по скайпу. Убийца был сориентирован по времени нашего выхода из отеля и по описанию ноутбука, и указанию — «тот, что идет первым, с ноутбуком в руке». Я ошибся, но ошиблась и она. Вот только Оскар Бойл за мое спасение заплатил собственной жизнью. Человеческий фактор, Моран… Люди всегда все портят.  
Джим опустил голову на руку и снова тихо засмеялся, но этот смех был похож на рыдание.  
— Люди всегда все портят…- Моран словно эхо повторил за Джеймсом последнюю фразу и вдруг понял, что совершенно согласен с ней. — Да, Джим, люди действительно все всегда портят, ни на кого из них невозможно положиться, никому нельзя довериться на все сто в этом грёбаном мире…  
Он выпил еще одну дозу виски и снова закурил, переваривая кровавую историю и бифштекс с кровью.  
— Ты знаешь, где искать эту тварь? Наверняка, она постаралась замести за собой следы, но ты же мог проследить ее путь, если у нее был твой ноут?  
— О, это хитрая, очень хитрая тварь, Моран… — задумчиво проговорил Мориарти, вращая рукой стакан с джином. — Конечно, я бросился на ее поиски, поставил на уши всех своих агентов и в Англии, и в Штатах, и еще бог знает где. Но она как в воду канула. Тогда я решил использовать необычное средство, и очень надеюсь, что мне повезет. Хочешь узнать, какое?  
Он доверительно наклонился к Морану и продолжил после небольшой паузы:  
— Нехорошо тревожить убитого горем мужа, который после гибели своей несчастной жены впал в полную прострацию… Но все же я сделал это. Советник получил анонимное письмо, где ему сообщали о возможности найти убийц любимой и воздать им по заслугам. Разумеется, я не пожалел средств, чтобы представить госпожу Малкину главной виновницей, члены картеля выглядели просто рядовыми исполнителями. В конце письма было сказано: «Если хотите, чтобы убийцы вашей жены были обнаружены и понесли наказание, приезжайте в Лондон и отыщите Шерлока Холмса». Тебе, Себастьян, приходилось слышать о Шерлоке Холмсе? Уверен, что нет. (11) А между тем этот человек — гений, бесспорный гений в криминалистике. Единственный в своем роде частный детектив-консультант, блестящий аналитик, в совершенстве овладевший методом дедукции применительно к повседневной жизни вообще и уголовным преступлениям в частности. Он может, к примеру, рассмотрев подошвы твоих ботинок, определить, что глина на них — из Суссекса, а на фаланги пальцев — что тебе приходится часто стрелять из ружья… И еще он сходу составит два десятка умозаключений о твоем характере, привычках, пристрастиях в еде, предпочтениях в сексе, образе жизни, профессиональных качествах — и на девяноста пять процентов они будут верными, временами даже на сто. Это поистине великая удача, что такой человек не стал книжным червем-ученым, не выбрал себе дипломатическую или адвокатскую карьеру, а подвизался на ниве уголовного сыска. Если нашим тупоголовым полицейским из Скотланд-Ярда и удается время от времени раскрыть какое-нибудь запутанное дело, будь уверен: к этому приложил руку Шерлок Холмс. Они привлекают его как консультанта, неофициально, конечно, и ни хуя не платят, но Шерлок работает не за деньги. Видишь ли, раскрывать преступления — такой же кайф для него, как для меня — их планировать. В определенном смысле он мой близнец, мы с ним одной породы. Вот к нему я и отправил вдовца-советника. И… черт меня побери, если Шерлок не раскроет это дело и не отыщет Малкину даже в заднице у дьявола. Естественно, я это тоже узнаю, ведь мои люди следят за советником и детективом день и ночь… И я… я верю в Шерлока Холмса.  
Мориарти посмотрел в лицо Морану и, сполна оценив выражение, засмеялся:  
— Теперь ты точно уверился, что я псих, да, Себастьян?  
Моран чувствовал, что начинает уплывать — слишком много новой информации крутилось в его одурманенном виски мозгу, и слишком много виски плескалось в животе, выделяя в кровь тот самый дурман, что быстро доходил до содержимого его черепной коробки. Узнать за один вечер про существование криминального гения-консультанта, одержимого местью — еще куда ни шло, но рассказ Джеймса про гения-криминалиста уже выглядел каким-то дурным розыгрышем. Однако, не стоило подавать вида, что его собутыльник явно привирает, кто знает, насколько этот гений-злодей может быть обидчив…  
— Шшрелок… Шеррлок Холмс? Хм… никогда ничего о нем не слышал… Он что, глубоко законриспи… за-конс-пи-ри-ро-ван и работает на пртель… пра-ви-тельство? — спросил Себастьян, потянувшись за стаканом сока и не сразу сумев его взять.  
Кажется, мистер Десмонд еще спросил у него, не псих ли он? Нееет, не псих, но сукин сын, это точно. Отменный и очень удачливый сукин сын. Но сказать это у него уже не было сил, и он просто помотал головой, что должно было означать «нет».  
 _«О, мой бог, зачем же я так нажрался?»_ — запоздало раскаялся Моран, ощущая тяжесть в правом боку и явственно представив себе, как его бедная печень корчится от ужаса перед тем количеством спиртного, которое ей придется всю ночь отфильтровывать…  
После целой бутылки виски и еще одного полного стакана джина, Морана наконец-то развезло. Он еще пытался держать фасон, поддерживать беседу, и даже не слишком путался в словах, держал за хвост главную тему, но тело предавало полковника, и сознание его все больше затуманивалось, как у больного под действием анестезии.  
Мориарти взял Морана за кисть, поднял и отпустил: рука упала как плеть, полковник что-то пробормотал, но голова его упорно клонилась на грудь и глаза закрывались.  
 _«Ну что ж, на сегодня хватит… Собеседование окончено»._  
Джим достал пейджер, набрал условный код. Через минуту в оранжерею вошел Горан. Мориарти встал и указал на Морана, все еще сидевшего в кресле:  
— Он почти что спит. Когда уснет окончательно, позаботься о том, чтобы его как следует устроили на ночь, а утром сперва отпоили моим фирменным коктейлем против похмелья, затем напоили йеменским кофе и накормили яичницей с беконом, и отвезли домой. Завтра в полдень он должен получить исчерпывающие инструкции и подготовиться к переезду, я забираю его к себе в Мэйфейр (12). Это все. А теперь вызови мне машину, я еду ночевать в Лондон.  
— Хорошо, босс… вот только мистер Медоуз… Какие будут распоряжения насчет него?  
Мориарти сделал жест, выражавший полное безразличие:  
— Пусть этим занимаются братья Снитские. Они знают, что делать. Ты, Горан, отвечаешь за этого ирландского волкодава. Если допустишь хоть один промах — я очень огорчусь. Через пять минут я буду внизу, машина уже должна ждать меня. Распорядись.  
Джим бросил прощальный взгляд на своего собутыльника, собеседника и нового телохранителя, мрачно усмехнулся, покачал головой и вышел из оранжереи, оставив «волкодава» на попечение Горана.

Конец фанфика. Продолжение следует.

Примечания:  
1 таги - душители, служители культа богини Кали. Наводили ужас на британцев.  
2 румал - особый платок с утяжелителем на конце, которым таги пользовались для ритуального удушения жертвы.  
3 знаменитая фраза Сальвадора Дали, выкрикнутая им на улице одному из своих друзей.  
4 по правилам чек заполняется от руки, шариковой или перьевой ручкой, и обязательно одним почерком.  
5 см. фильм "Советник" Ридли Скотта.  
6 консельери - обобщ. консультант, советник, адвокат  
7 младшая дочь Морана, на тот момент ученица начальной школы  
8 см. "Бесконечная история" М.Энде  
9 снафф-видео - видеозапись, на которой запечатлены реальные пытки и последующее убийство жертвы. Делается на заказ, стоит очень больших денег.  
10 имеются ввиду структуры финансового мониторинга, в чьи функции входит противодействие легализации преступных доходов.  
11 заочное знакомство Джима с Холмсом произошло через не слишком популярный в сети сайт детектива, т.е. раньше того момента, как к Шерлоку присоединился доктор Уотсон и начал вести блог о нем  
12 Мэйфейр - район Лондона, где расположен особняк, занимаемый мистером Декстером Десмондом.


End file.
